


обезболивающее

by spicysober



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Romance, lapslock
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24724102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicysober/pseuds/spicysober
Summary: — все, что ни делается, к лучшему, — ни с того ни с сего подает голос марк, когда они уже засыпают.
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	обезболивающее

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Krezh12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krezh12/gifts).



> и еще это - для мотивирующего чатика <3

— ты ведь знаешь не хуже меня, что перед такими репетициями нужно растягиваться не менее часа? — джексон играет в мамочку, бегая по комнате в попытке собрать все, что ему понадобится сейчас для реабилитации марка.

марк молчит и морщится. он знает, ведь сегодняшняя травма не первая, но именно эта получилась одной из самых глупых. глупее даже, чем тот почти-вывих-колена, заработанный из-за плохо закрученных колес скейтборда.

— в 12 лет я повредил связки в колене, когда попытался кастомизировать скейтборд, а потом выполнить на нем трюк, — марк говорит это вслух. он лежит на краю кровати, вытянув вперед ноги: правая в порядке, но вот левая неприятно ноет, словно ему подрезали все сухожилия начиная с коленных и до самых ахилл.

— обезболивающее или пока терпимо? — джексон садится на корточки рядом с кроватью: в одной руке у него металлическая коробка с набором необходимого для инъекций, в другой пачка… соли. марк мотает головой, прислушиваясь к шуму воды в ванной комнате, — тогда сейчас ты будешь принимать ванну с очень горячей и соленой водой. нужно расслабить все-все-все мышцы, связки и все остальное.

джексон не предлагает, он утверждает, не собираясь слушать возражения. запрыгнул на любимого коня. марк посмеивается, все еще не открывая глаз, — соленая вода? это что, какая-то аюрведа?

джексон фыркает и уходит, угрожая (почему-то на китайском) в следующий раз лечить его уксусом. пока он в ванной проверяет уровень и температуру воды, марк пробует пошевелить ногой, но это все еще очень больно, поэтому он шипит и снова замирает. так проходит несколько минут тишины, прерываемой только всплесками воды и «айканьем» джексона. потом свет от лампы, висящей над кроватью, перестает выжигать ему глаза сквозь закрытые веки, и марк неохотно открывает один глаз. он видит джексона, который уже почему-то без футболки. и без соли.

— я все подготовил, можешь идти, — марк садится на кровати, стаскивая правой ногой кроссовок с левой. конечно, поступить так же с другой ногой он не может. поморщившись, пытается сделать это руками, но сгибать ногу в колене очень больно, а иначе — не дотягивается. он даже не думает о том, чтобы просить джексона о помощи, но тому это и не нужно: пока марк составляет план в голове, кроссовок уже снят и аккуратно поставлен возле того, другого, не многострадального, — вставай и обопрись на меня, дойдем вместе.

марк берет джексона за протянутую руку, осторожно встает и столь же осторожно делает шаг. он чувствует себя устойчиво, стоя на правой ноге, а потому отпускает чужую ладонь и в пару прыжков на одной ноге, похожий на кузнечика, достигает двери ванной. оборачивается к джексону, подмигивает и заходит внутрь.

в ванной запотели все зеркала, очень много пара, словно марк оказался на горячих источниках, куда их отвозили во время концертов в японии. заходя, он пытается прикрыть за собой дверь, но джексон, абсолютно не церемонясь, протискивается вслед за ним. марк смотрит на него очень долго и с очень большим вопросом.

— чего? ты же не думал, что я тебя одного сюда отправлю? ты можешь поскользнуться, потерять сознание от жары или поскользнуться и потерять сознание от удара головой… — пока джексон перечисляет возможные плохие исходы, все еще оставаясь в роли мамочки, марк вздыхает, делая все, чтобы не закатить глаза.

— зачем тогда было делать воду такой горячей? — марк не ждет ответа, он благодарен за эту заботу. и еще он знает, что с упрямостью джексона — по крайней мере сейчас, когда тот действительно взволнован — не справиться даже ему. поэтому он дергает вверх рукава тренировочной кофты, расстегивает и снимает браслет и часы. вслед за ними идут кольца, а две цепи с шеи он снимает через голову. все украшения марк аккуратно складывает на одну из полок металлической стойки, предназначенной для хранения полотенец. затем он тянет кофту за ворот, снимая и ее.

джексон, который все это время переминался с ноги на ногу за его спиной, сглатывает внезапно подступивший ком. на несколько мгновений ком заставляет забыть, зачем он напустил столько пара в эту комнату и о том, что сам-то он уже снял футболку (чтобы не намочить, когда будет опускать марка в ванну). он смотрит на лицо, на шею марка, которые раскраснелись уже от одного только нахождения в настолько прогретой комнате.

марк же, не замечая его замешательства, раздумывает, как ему снимать штаны, не сгибая при этом колено и не привлекая к этому джексона. к счастью, сегодня он тренировался в ультра широких брюках, поэтому было достаточно просто стянуть их вниз по бедрам, а дальше они сползли по ногам и упали на пол сами. оставалось только высвободить стопы, но и с этим марк успешно справляется. он осторожно наклоняется, не задействуя поврежденную ногу, поднимает штаны и аккуратно складывает их в корзину для стирки, стоящую здесь же. туда отправляется и кофта.

джексон уже не рад, что настолько постарался, потому что он смотрит на раздевающегося марка, и это как-то… начинает смущать.

— не снимай трусы! — слишком быстро говорит он, слегка теряясь под удивленным взглядом марка, и резко опускает голову, смотря в пол, — ты можешь остаться в белье, это не будет помехой для… для соленой воды, — джексон тихо говорит что-то еще, а марк пожимает плечами и предпринимает первую неудачную попытку залезть в ванну. ему нужна еще одна точка опоры, поэтому он протягивает руку и зовет джексона — и голос у него почему-то слегка хрипит.

— пожалуйста, помоги мне залезть в воду. повернись ко мне, я остался в трусах, — хихикнув, добавляет он.

джексон уже не в первый раз ловит себя на этом ощущении. во рту пересыхает, и ему приходится то и дело облизывать губы, сосредотачивать внимание на всей картине, а не на деталях.

на том, что нужно помочь марку, а не на том, что по его шее бежит капля пота, путь которой повторяет все выступающие косточки плечевого пояса и руки.  
на том, что нужно помочь марку, а не на том, какое у него сейчас, наверное, горячее лицо и губы, которые он — как и джексон — то и дело облизывает.  
на том, что нужно…

— джексон! — марку приходится повысить голос, чтобы достучаться до него. он все еще держит руку вытянутой и смотрит на него. прямо смотрит, не отводит никуда глаза, не стесняется ситуации, только чуть-чуть закусывает щеку изнутри. и джексон сдается — сам себе? — и уже делает шаг в его сторону, как вдруг дверь ванной комнаты открывается (почему-то со скрипом), и в образовавшуюся щель просовывается голова бэмбэма. в дорогущих (а как же) очках, которые мгновенно запотевают. лицо из-за этого у него теперь скорее забавное, а не обеспокоенное, но он готов показать, как переживает за товарища.

— марк! я тут в ленте кое-что вычитал, при таких травмах… э, а что это вы тут делаете? — бэму жутко плохо видно сквозь очки, поэтому он сдвигает их на лоб, и наконец понимает, что джексон стоит без футболки, а марк вообще в одних трусах. и с все еще протянутой к джексону рукой.

джексон реагирует первым, хватая с полки полотенце, которым он готовится выпроваживать бэмбэма. тот быстро оценивает ситуацию и частит, отступая:  
— айгу, джексон, без рукоприкладства! кстати, марк, белье супер, эта модель — моя любимая из прошлогодней коллекции! — прежде, чем он успевает сказать что-то еще — или прежде чем до него добирается джексон — голова исчезает вместе с бэмом, а дверь захлопывается.

джексону неловко. марк слегка нервно дергает резинку кельвин-кляйновских трусов, раздумывая, наверное, что было бы, если бы он их все-таки снял.

джексону неловко, а это чувство он ненавидит, поэтому принимает стратегическое решение, и марк слышит щелчок закрывающегося замка. он не сразу понимает, что произошло, а когда до него доходит, то одной ногой он уже в обжигающе-горячей воде. когда в следующую секунду он все понимает и стремительно краснеет, то джексон уже опускает его в ванну, благо, ее размеры позволяют вытянуть ноги, погрузив их полностью под воду.

марк чувствует, как мелкие царапины, разбросанные по всему телу, которые он сам себе вечно оставлял (ужасная привычка неконтролируемо чесаться во сне), разом начинает пощипывать от зашкаливающего количества соли.   
джексон продолжает суетиться: складывает небольшое полотенце в валик и кладет под голову марка, трогает воду рукой, прикидывая, не добавить ли еще кипятка. когда он уже тянется к крану, марк перехватывает его ладонь обеими руками и мягко удерживает на безопасном расстоянии.

— нет-нет-нет, не надо больше, я сварюсь, — марк уверен, что лицо у него, как и нежная кожа шеи, уже краснее, чем его (ужасающе ярко-красный!) цвет волос.

джексон с полминуты смотрит на него — природное упрямство не дает так просто взять и согласиться — но потом выдыхает и соглашается. он нажимает выключатель на ближайшей стене, и комнату заполняет еле слышный шум системы вентиляции. джексон садится на пол рядом с ванной, рассказывая, как с ним поступали в его спортивном прошлом, когда он так же безалаберно относился к подготовительной части тренировок.

вода постепенно остывает, по крайней мере, пара уже намного меньше (хотя, возможно, это заслуга вентиляции), марк, вроде, тоже потихоньку остывает. ранки больше не щиплет, а соленый кипяток, в который его поместили, действительно помогает расслабиться всему телу. он чувствует, что боль в колене еле-еле, но уменьшается. он слушает джексона, закрыв глаза, и слегка теряется в том, где находится.

спустя — сколько? полминуты, десять минут, двадцать? — его бьет током. ну, так это выглядит для его мозга. марк резко раскрывает глаза и видит, что джексон согнул его здоровую ногу в колене и с силой разминает суставы и мышцы. старается, аж едва ли не внутрь, под кожу, лезет пальцами.

джексон очень сосредоточен, он не смотрит на лицо марка, зато марку очень удобно смотреть на него. широко раскрытыми удивленными глазами. у джексона и без того вечно горячие руки (особенно по сравнению с вечно прохладными руками марка), но сейчас, в воде, это ощущается по-другому. обжигает, но не кипятком.

марк не знал, что забота может обжигать.

джексон, еле слышно что-то напевая, переходит ко второй ноге. марк зажмуривается, думая, что сейчас будет очень больно, но… нет, ведь джексон действительно хорошо знает, что делать в таких ситуациях, и его супер-соленая ванна действительно помогает. с левой ногой он более осторожен, сначала разминает область вокруг колена, а потом очень медленно, еле касаясь, начинает прощупывать колено и связки. не то чтобы он умел наощупь определять, есть ли там растяжение или даже рваная связка, но воспаленное колено и едва пострадавшее выглядели все-таки по-разному. и сейчас, несмотря на нахождение в горячей воде, оба колена марка выглядели примерно одинаково.

— ай, марк, если ты еще раз себе такое позволишь, я поставлю под вопрос твою самостоятельность. и скажу, чтоб тебе не давали танцевальных партий сложнее, чем у зеленых трейни в первые три месяца. я же тысячи раз тренировался вместе с тобой, тебе пора бы уже запомнить алгоритм за столько лет, тоже мне, самый взрослый, — марк не возражает против этих нотаций, но все равно (снова) берет ладонь джексона в свои руки и подносит к губам, — и еще… — джексон не успевает закончить свое ворчание, запнувшись об ощущение чужих губ на своей руке.

из комнаты уже испарился абсолютно весь пар, а вода еле-еле теплая, но им обоим все равно очень жарко.

поэтому в следующую секунду марк, цепляясь за бортик ванны, приподнимается (валик из полотенца падает в воду) и тянется к джексону. но тот реагирует первым: притягивает марка за плечи как можно ближе к себе и целует его. или все-таки успевает тут марк?

они поговорят об этом, наверное, позже. или не поговорят, потому что эта травма обоих вымотает настолько, что они не смогут говорить вместо сна. или это из-за того, что губы распухнут?

марк не знал. марк не хотел говорить и не хотел слушать джексона.

целовать только хотел, обнимать за шею вот так, как не делал уже очень давно.

джексон целует и чувствует, что шея, куда попала вода, у марка соленая. как и ключица. как и плечи. как и…

— тебе лучше? — джексон слегка отстраняется, вспоминая, для чего вообще все это устраивалось. марк смотрит на него и долго молчит, лицо у него раскрасневшееся, но сам он светится… здоровьем, ага.  
— да, джексон, спасибо… твоя аюрведа очень помогла, — посмеивается он, примеряясь, как лучше вылезти из ванны, — поможешь мне добраться до кровати?

а джексон вот не сдерживается и позволяет глаза себе все-таки закатить. он встает с пола, слегка разминает затекшие ноги, а потом за руки помогает марку встать. вытирает того полотенцем и снова ворчит, запрещая смывать с себя соль. что-то там о том, что ей нужно впитаться в кожу и еще «полечить».

марк, опираясь на джексона, вылезает из ванны, но руки его не отпускает.

— джексон, тебе текилы и свободных дней не хватит, чтоб всю эту соль правильно применить.

когда такое было в последний раз? очень давно. закутавшись в одеяло, как в кокон, марк наблюдает, как джексон выполняет свои ежевечерние приготовления ко сну. видимо, даже случившееся в ванной не может победить его упрямую дисциплину. но сегодня, под предлогом «марк должен быть под присмотром», они снова будут ночевать вместе, как несколько десятков месяцев назад.

марк слышит, как джексон щелкает замком, видит, как он выключает свет, а потом еще долго не дает джексону заползти под одеяло, пихается и чересчур громко смеется.

— все, что ни делается, к лучшему, — ни с того ни с сего подает голос марк, когда они уже засыпают.  
— ага, скажи еще, что специально травмировался, чтобы сложилась вся эта ситуация… — джексону не нравится хихиканье, которое он слышит в ответ, и он накрывает его рот ладонью, — еще слово, марк, и я действительно сделаю так, чтобы тебе больше не давали сложных танцевальных партий.

**Author's Note:**

> автор с опытом в массаже и в коленных связках, а вы такое дома не повторяйте


End file.
